Asano-kun Now!
by takanashi ageha
Summary: "Rasanya, setiap kali melihat Asano-kun, aku jadi ingin memeluknya habis-habisan dan kulempar keluar jendela saking gemesnya." Ah, memang sial dunia nyata, andai semua angan-anganku bisa menjadi nyata. Salahkan dirimu juga yang terlalu menggemaskan seperti itu!


**Peluk**

Rasanya, Gakuhou ingin memeluk anaknya.

Kapan terakhir kali ia memeluknya? Waktu ia masih kecil dulu?

Nostalgia, tidak apa-apa.

"Ayah, kau kenapa?" Gakushuu mendongak ke atas, menatap ayahnya dengan tatapan tajam dan dengan suara yang terdengar sekali ia sangat tidak menyukainya.

"Memelukmu?" tangannya dieratkan kembali.

 _Oke, sebentar lagi mungkin tangannya akan dihancurkan oleh anaknya._

 _Tapi kau boleh menghajarku sesukamu, Asano-kun._

* * *

 **Asano-kun Now!**

 _(another little parody story of 96Neko's Len-kun Now!)_

 _Assassination Classroom (c) Yusei Matsui_

 _Warning : Keambiguan yang tersebar di dalam fic ini!_

 _"Karena daku tahu fic ini tidaklah sesempurna buatan tangan dewa."_

* * *

(＾ω＾≡＾ω＾)

* * *

 **Belanja**

Jarang-jarang keluarga Asano bisa pergi belanja ke supermarket seperti ini.

Oh, perlu dijelaskan secara spesifik, _jarang-jarang Gakuhou bisa pergi jalan berduaan dengan anaknya seperti ini._

"Hahaha, kita seperti kencan, ya?" Gakuhou tertawa, berharap anaknya akan membalasnya dengan sikap _malu-malu-tapi-mau_ ciri khasnya itu.

Detik berikutnya, cap tangan merah sudah terjiplak dengan sukses di pipi Gakuhou.

 **Kuping Kucing**

Kalau dipikir-pikir, rasanya seperti ada yang kurang setiap kali menatap bagian kepala Gakushuu.

Rambutnya berantakan? Bukan itu maksudnya.

Sepertinya memang ada yang kurang di atas kepala anaknya itu.

Mungkin ide bagus kalau Gakuhou bisa mendandani rambut anaknya sedikit.

Pagi itu, Gakuhou secara _iseng_ — memasangkan bando kuping kucing ke atas kepala anaknya, mencoba melakukan taruhan pada dirinya sendiri berapa lama anaknya kemudian sadar akan penampilannya yang sudah berubah.

Malam harinya, ketika Gakushuu pulang, ia menemukan anaknya datang dengan muka geram.

"Apa maksudmu memasangkanku ini, hah?"

"Oh, aku hanya— iseng," yang ditanya hanya memutar matanya, mencari-cari alasan untuk menyelamatkan dirinya.

 _ **krak!**_

"Sekali lagi kau memasangkan hal yang aneh-aneh padaku, awas kau," kemudian membuang bando tersebut ke dalam tong sampah.

 _Ah, sial. Padahal belum sempat kufoto._

* * *

（´Д｀*≡*´Д｀）

* * *

 **Pixiv**

"Ren, apa yang paling membuatmu bahagia?"

Pertanyaan _random_ itu keluar dari Gakushuu yang tengah mengerjakan urusan OSISnya.

"Bahagia?" Ren memutar matanya, mencari-cari jawaban di dalam otaknya.

"...Maksudku, mungkin aku juga ingin tahu kebahagiaanmu seperti apa."

"Hm.. Kalau ditanya begitu, aku juga bingung—Oh!" Ren menepuk kedua tangannya, jawaban yang dicarinya sedaritadi akhirnya ketemu juga.

"Kau menemukan sesuatu?"

"Internet sekolah masih ada kan?"

"Masih, memangnya kenapa?"

"Asano-kun, coba cari 'Asano Gakushuu ukefied R-18' di Pixiv, deh. Itu kebahagiaanku lho."

Sepertinya nyawa Ren tidak akan selamat lagi dalam waktu dekat.

 **Cultural Festival**

"Kau cocok sekali dengan _cosplay_ itu, Asano-kun," Ren membuka tirai, menunjukkan Gakushuu dengan kostum maidnya.

 _Ah, maid memang yang terbaik._

"Tapi sepertinya ada yang kurang," Ren memandangi remaja di hadapannya dengan tatapan agak kecewa.

Gakushuu memiringkan kepalanya. "Apa?"

"...Kau terlalu rata."

 **Kerja Sambilan**

Kunugigaoka jelas-jelas melarang muridnya kerja sambilan, dan sudah ada satu murid yang ketahuan melanggar hukum itu.

Satu murid? Maksudnya dua, kali.

Karena siapa sangka disamping Isogai Yuuma, ada sang Ketua OSIS tercinta ini yang rupanya juga diam-diam kerja sambilan di sebuah _cafe_?

Lupakan sanksinya, karena lihatlah kostum _butler_ yang dikenakannya itu, terlihat manis sekali untuk Ren.

Dengan kamera di tangan, sejak awal Ren sudah merencanakan sebuah _album_ yang berisi kumpulan foto Gakushuu dengan seragam kerjanya.

Jangan sampai Gakushuu menemukannya, bisa-bisa koleksinya yang sudah dikumpulkan susah payah akan hancur lebur begitu saja di dalam amukan si jago merah.

 **Formal**

"Asano-kun, coba bicara dengan formal padaku, deh."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Coba saja, aku hanya sedikit penasaran, katakan apa saja yang terbayang diotakmu sekarang dengan gaya yang formal."

Gakushuu memutar matanya.

"Ren, boleh tolong— emm, bolehkah kau mati sekarang juga?"

 _Kalimat formal termanis yang pernah keluar dari mulut Asano-kun._

 **Retweet**

" _Magical Boy, ya?"_

Mata Ren menuju pada kicauan dari teman sekelasnya itu di suatu media sosial.

 _Magical boy,_ Ren mengulang-ngulang kata tersebut dalam benaknya, sembari membayangkan sosok Gakushuu menjadi _magical boy_ yang super imut itu.

" _Kalau Asano-kun menjadi magical boy, mungkin dirimu akan menjadi 'Magical Nuko Gaku-Gaku!"_

Ren memandangi balasan yang telah ia ketik.

Tidak mungkin Gakushuu akan membalas kalimatnya.

Masih ada cara yang lebih baik untuk menyebarluaskan kicauannya itu.

 _Retweet!_

* * *

（。≖ˇｪˇ≖｡≡。≖ˇｪˇ≖｡）

* * *

 **Sofa**

Hari itu ketika Gakushuu pulang terlambat, dirinya langsung menjatuhkan diri ke atas sofa sebelah ayahnya duduk.

Ah, harusnya Gakushuu tertidur dengan kepalanya yang bersandar pada bahu Gakuhou.

Karena kepala itu memang benar-benar mengundang tangan untuk diusap-usapkan ke atasnya.

"Asano-kun, kenapa kau tidak bersender padaku saja?" Gakuhou menepuk-nepuk bahunya, memberi isyarat agar Gakushuu melakukan apa yang diucapkannya.

"Tidak, di sofa sini ada bantal, kok."

 **Romeo and Juliet**

"Ayah, bantu aku latihan drama, satu _scene_ saja."

"Apa?" Gakuhou menolehkan kepalanya, menatap remaja surai jingga yang berdiri di sampingnya.

Gakushuu kemudian menyodorkan naskah dramanya, menunjukkan bagian mana yang harus ia lakukan.

"...Hah? _Romeo and Juliet_?"

"Iya, tolong bantu aku di _scene_ yang ini, ya."

Gakuhou menelan ludah. Pasalnya, _scene_ yang dimaksud adalah adegan romantis, masa iya Gakuhou mau mencium bibir anaknya sendiri?

Remaja dihadapannya sudah siap menunggu tindakan selanjutnya, matanya sudah tertutup dengan siap sangat siap.

Panik, panik.

 _Apa yang harus kulakukan? Sekalipun hanya drama..._

 _Oh._

 ** _Plaakk!_**

Gakushuu membuka matanya. "Kau ngapain sih?!"

"Dramanya salah cerita, tuh," Gakuhou menunjuk naskahnya. "Seharusnya disini adegannya bukan ciuman, tapi adegan bertengkarnya Romeo dengan Juliet."

Gakushuu hanya bisa menatap ayahnya dengan penuh bingung.

 **Kacamata**

"Asano-kun, kau ternyata pakai kacamata?" komentar itu terdengar saat Gakuhou memasuki kamar anaknya.

"Yaa– se, sebenarnya selama ini aku menggunakan lensa kontak."

"Oh begitu."

"Terlihat cocok untukmu, _Gakushuu-kun_."

"Te–terima kasih," Gakushuu menunjukkan senyum.

Melihat senyumnya yang indah itu, rasanya Gakuhou ingin memeluknya kemudian melemparnya keluar jendela saking gemas.

* * *

(＾ω＾≡＾ω＾)

* * *

 **Pesan Masuk**

" _Ren, sebenarnya selama ini aku menyukaimu."_

Bayangkan jika Ren mendapat pesan seperti itu dari Gakushuu, rasanya jantung seakan berhenti, bukan?

" _Se-sebenarnya aku juga menyukaimu."_

 _"Iya kah?! Wah, bagaimana kalau kita jadian?!"_

Sebelum pesan angan-angannya itu masuk, satu pesan baru dari Gakushuu sudah cukup membuat raut wajah Ren berubah.

" _Oh, maaf, aku salah kirim, hahaha."_

 _Sial, andai kebohongan bisa menjadi nyata._

 **End**

* * *

 **Coretan Author :**

 **HOWALA APALAH INI! #diakagetsamaficnyasendiri**

 **KALIAN HARUS TAU LAGU PARODY DARI 96Neko YANG JUDULNYA "Len-kun Now!" HARUS! HARUS! #diakokmaksa**

 **Pertama kali daku denger, rasanya yang kebayang pertama tadinya Isogai, karena ada bagian cerita kerja sambilannya. Ah, tapi kok Gakushuu lebih cocok dengan cerita-cerita sisanya ya (?)**

 **Oh iya, kalau kalian cek liriknya atau nonton videonya, mungkin kalian sadar ada cerita di lagunya yang hilang di fic ini, maklum itu antara daku terlalu sulit menuangkannya dalam fic atau daku yang males berpikir panjangnya (?)**

 **Eniwei, ini adalah drabble pertama daku, banzai! Tapi kok ini random banget ya... Apa perlu daku edit lagi ficnya biar ceritanya mudah dimengerti? Tapi toh lagu ini memang ternyata sulit ya kalau dijadiin fic .-. #tadinyawaktudengerdiakirabakalangampanglho**

 **Ya sudahlah, cukup sekian dari daku disini, terimakasih sudah mau membaca fic yang super tidak jelas ini, review dari kalian eniwei, sangat membantuku banget sekali!**

 **Terimakasih kembali!**

 **-t.a**

 **Eh iya, kalau emang perlu diedit lagi kasitau ya :') #diatibatibamerasaficnyagapantesdipublish**


End file.
